


The Wraith, the Lion and the Not-So-Magical Wardrobe

by tatch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, Gags, Graphic Sexual Content, Great move Morrison's brain, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Overwatch, Pre-Reaper, Reineyes, Reinhardt/Reaper, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spy-fitted Wardrobes, Voyeurism, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatch/pseuds/tatch
Summary: Jack was supposed to be spending a nice evening with Gabe. This was...unexpected, to say the least.





	

 

Jack stopped in front of the door to Gabriel’s quarters. He was a bit giddy at the idea of seeing the other man, even though he’s also quite tired from the long day. He’d received a message earlier from his lover, saying that he wanted them to hang out this evening, at least if Jack managed to free himself. (Of course, Jack was gonna manage to free himself if it was to spend a nice evening chilling with Gabe. Or well, doing some OTHER things.)

 

Jack and Gabe had started dating about two years and a half ago, and Gabe had been straight with Jack from the beginning about the fact that he needed to see other people. It had nothing to do with Jack and all to do with the way Gabriel was. He just felt safer and more at ease loving more than one person. Considering Gabe’s background and his current living occupation, Jack understood. He didn’t want to know about details, nor did he want to know who those other people were but he didn’t mind. It made Gabe happier, more prompt to those silent grins that illuminated Gabe’s eyes from within and took Jack’s breath away each time. They always tried to find time to relax and spend some time together, putting their jobs (and Gabe’s other lovers) on hold, even if just for an instant.

 

So he didn’t quite expect the state in which he found Gabriel. The man was naked and his hands were tied behind his back. He was also blindfolded and gagged. Jack wasn’t much for bondage but he add to admit that seeing Gabe all offered up like that made his heart beat faster and his throat go dry all of a sudden. “Gabe?” Gabriel made some sort of noise but he didn’t sound distressed. If anything, it sounded like he was enjoying this. A lot. Something moved and Jack’s eyes moved by habit to the spot. Gabe’s cock twitched again. He was hard, very very hard. Jack blinked. There was some sort of ring around the base of- His face suddenly felt hot. Oh god. Gabriel moved some more.

 

Suddenly, some sound came from the bathroom and the door opened, warm light flowing into the living room/kitchenette. Jack stepped inside the bedroom, only to freeze on the spot. Great move Morrison, now what? He had successfully managed to avoid detection but only to put himself in a place where he could no longer avoid being discovered. Hide, his brain finally provided as heavy footsteps approached his position. He stepped into the mirrored closet. And almost face-palmed. Because who else other than Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch would have made the mirrors of his own wardrobe be one way mirrors? He wanted to groan but that would have definitely signaled his presence.

 

Someone entered the room. Someone tall. Very tall. If Jack had to make a list of all the people he’d guessed or imagined to be Gabriel’s partners/lovers, Reinhardt Wilhelm would most definitely not had been one of them. And yet, the towering man was there, standing next to Gabe, a bottle in his hands. Thanks to the mirrors, Jack could see everything fucking goddamn clearly. Rein put the bottle on the bed near Gabe and Jack realized something that his brain had desperately been trying to ignore ever since Reinhardt had stepped in. The German was just as naked as Gabriel. Jack had intruded on some of that sex he didn’t want to know about. Great. All that because he had been eager and had decided to come by earlier.

 

Gabriel had noticed Reinhardt’s arrival and though he had gone very still at first, he was now squirming a bit as Rein sat still, not doing a thing. Rein chuckled, a low but throaty rumble. “Still up for it?” Gabriel nodded and tried to say something. Rein leaned and softly took off the cloth that was preventing Gabriel from making too much noise. Jack tensed. That was it. Gabe had clearly heard him and there was no way he’d let Jack stay hidden in his fucking spy fitted wardrobe. “Yes. Fuck yes, fuck me.”

 

Had he just said- Clearly not what Jack had been expecting to out of Gabe’s mouth. Jack knew for a fact that Gabe wasn’t much of a bottom. Not that he minded, no. Having someone there to take care of you and be ‘in charge’ was a perfect way to relax and let go of all the tension that came with being Overwatch’s Strike commander. But Gabe. Gabe was all top, right on the edge of dominating sometimes, and he’d rather have them both in hand than bottom for Jack. Jack was fine with that, it was just that he’d always believed that bottoming simply wasn’t for Reyes. Like at all. Guess he had been wrong. He shrugged. One of the hangers clicked. Jack stilled. But neither of the men on the bed seemed to notice anything. Reinhardt was slowly working a finger inside Gabriel. The gag was back and Rein’s fingers seemed slick. He’d probably lubricated them earlier. Gabriel’s back arched off the bed, just enough for the leather restraints to come into view.

 

After a few minutes of breathy gasps and shudders from Gabriel, Reinhardt added a second finger. He was leaning over his lover, making sure that Gabe was still good and enjoying himself. Gabriel made a frustrated sound, pulling on his restraints and trying to get more contact. It had the opposite effect. Rein pulled back, both his fingers and his whole figure and hovered around the top of the bed for a minute. Jack could tell that Gabe was getting restless, almost angry, from the way his shoulder were tensing, his wrists pulling at the cuffs that were keeping him bound. Reinhardt came back, kneeled between Gabriel’s thighs and stroked himself a few times. His cock was thick and long. It was probably a question of proportions because it didn’t seem to be that big when compared to the man himself. Proportions. It was all a question of proportions.

 

Rein grabbed Gabe by the hips and settled the smaller man against himself, calves on each side of his neck, thighs not quite flush against his chest. Gabriel crossed his ankles behind Reinhardt’s head and immediately tried to pull the tall man to him. But Rein just laughed at the attempt to get things moving, his strong hands still on Gabriel’s hips and keeping the other still for now. “Eager, aren’t you.” Gabriel growled. “Let’s take care of that, shall we.” And then he lined up and pushed inside Gabriel. Pulled back a bit, eliciting a choked groan from Gabe and then pushed back in until Gabe’s perfect ass and thighs were flat against his abs. Rein leaned and took off Gabriel’s gag and then stopped moving, waiting for Gabe to adjust. Gabe was arched back, tense and bowed, his breathing rapid and shallow. He relaxed after a bit and moved experimentally. Both men moaned.

 

Reinhardt slid one of his arms under Gabriel’s backside and braced the other one onto the mattress above Gabe’s head. Rein then started a slow rhythm but quickly picked up a punishing pace. Which Gabe seemed to be enjoying, if the broken moans and soft gasps leaving his lips, the way his back was arched back and the slight shaking of his legs were any indication. Jack was starting to feel uncomfortable. He shifted a bit- He was hard. Jack glared at his hard-on. How had he even gotten excited. It couldn’t be… He looked back at the two men. His cock twitched with interest. Jack put his face between his hands, feeling the heat of his blush on his palms.

 

Reinhardt kept his rhythm up for some time but then the tempo of his thrusts started to grow erratic.His hips finally stuttered to a halt and he partially collapsed on top of Gabriel. Who was breathing heavily, rocking softly against his German lover, trying to get himself off. Rein pulled out of Gabe, which wrung a desperate whine out of the smaller man’s throat. Reinhardt unhooked Gabe’s ankles from behind his head. He then turned Gabriel onto his stomach and, after taking the cock ring off, put three fingers back into Gabe all while massaging the small of his back with his other hand. Gabriel exhaled contentedly. His thighs were shaking with tension as he finally came onto the mattress.

 

Rein carefully undid the restraints and took off the blindfold. He lifted Gabriel and put him down on his side, further away from the wet spot. Reinhardt then laid next to Gabriel, tangling their legs together and pulled the covers onto them, cradling Gabe in his arms. Jack crossed his fingers. “Please guys go to sleep already. Please please please.”

 

* * *

 

Reinhardt looked Gabriel in the eye, his back to the wardrobe. “You good?” He always needed the reassurance. To make sure he hadn’t hurt Gabe in the spur of the moment. The guy had a lot of strength, Gabriel had to give him that. “Yeah. You really outdid yourself this time.” Gabe laughed a bit. He always felt open and relaxed after those little sessions. Too bad Morrison wasn’t into that kind of thing.

 

They laid there in companionable silence for a moment, Rein’s hand tracing meaningless symbols on Gabe’s skin. “I guess you really do enjoy being watched.” Gabriel finally murmured, a grin on his face. Rein chuckled in that peculiar way of his, coming from deep within his chest and rumbling a bit at the edges. “I guess I do.” He looked Gabe in the eye, a shit-eating grin pushing at the corner of his lips. “Think we should tell him that we know he’s here?” Gabriel considered the idea then smirked. “Nah. Let him stew a little bit more.”

 

 


End file.
